Oscar and Sandra
by m0nica
Summary: When Natara's ex-fiance Oscar meets Mal's ex-wife Sandra things get a little awkward. Very romantic and a great ending for all Oscar fans! Thanks for reading! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Sandra Taggert **

The fundraiser was packed. Patrons filled the hotel ballroom. Beautiful women in long silky gowns were arm and arm with wealthy men dressed in expensive suits, clasping glasses of expensive wine and preparing for the auction. I leaned against the balcony railing overlooking the gala and took a long swig of chardonnay. I love my job and I love helping people for my non-profit, but I absolutely _hate_ the snobs I have to work with to get the money I need.

"Are you going to lead the auction, or shall I?" My coworker David asked.

I took another sip of wine, "Knock yourself out." David smiled and walked over to the microphone where he introduced the auction and began the bidding on a spa weekend. I grabbed another glass of wine off a server's tray and walked down the stairs towards an empty table. I stumbled into a chair and looked at my phone, sighing a little when I saw it was only nine and the fundraiser wasn't even close to wrapping up. I played Candy Crush to pass the time, and audibly groaned when I ran out of lives.

"I'm sorry, is someone else seating here?" A man in a suit asked, obviously concerned that he was taking someone else's seat.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Yeah, you can sit there." I blushed, "The groan was just about my phone."

"Ah." He nodded. He sat down text to me and smiled, "You're not bidding?"

"Nah, I work for the organization." I sighed, not looking up from my phone. I began looking through old emails when he spoke again, "Well the fundraiser looks beautiful. I'm sure you'll be getting a lot of money tonight."

I looked up from my phone and smiled. He was much more handsome than I had noticed before. He was obviously tall, with dark hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes and a breathtaking smile. His suit was Italian, and no less than a thousand dollars I was sure. His hair was gelled up like a teenager, but other than that he looked roughly my age. His voice was deep and soothing and caused me to blush a little. He too pulled out his iPhone and began typing away. I was desperate to hear his voice again, so I said, "I'm Sandra."

"Oscar." He grinned, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "It's nice to meet you.".

"You too." I blushed.

"I wasn't lying about the fundraiser. It's a hit. This hotel is beautiful."

"Thanks. It's right by my old high school."

"You're from San Franciso?" He questioned.

"Born and raised." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah me too."

We small talked for a while, until the auction ended. He offered to help my team clean up, but I declined. He insisted on having dinner with me tomorrow and then asked me for my cell phone number. After cleaning up with David and the others I headed home. I took a quick shower and headed to bed. I couldn't help but think about Oscar. He was so appealing, and so attractive. He was the first man I really gave a second look at since Mal.

**Oscar Santos**

Seven couldn't come quick enough. Ever since Natara there have been very few women who have intrigued me. The woman I met last night was gorgeous and local, and her conversation seemed interesting. She was appealing, and for a few hours Natara didn't cross my mind.

At six thirty I was at the restaurant. Sandra wasn't supposed to be there until seven, but I was so eager I couldn't help myself. To my pleasant surprise Sandra arrived early, and she was there just a few minutes after me. When she saw me at the table she giggled, "Sorry. I was eager."

I smiled, "Yeah, I was too. Hey, Sandra. You look amazing." She smiled, and before she could speak the waiter asked our drink orders. I just got a water, and she got a magarita. As soon as the waiter left, we began to talking,

"So, where did you make all that money for those Italian shoes last night?" she inquired.

"I'm the District Attorney. Where did you get the money for the diamonds you were showered in last night?"

"Ha! I had a diamond ring and diamond earrings. I wouldn't call that showered." she retorted.

"Diamond ring?" I wondered.

She looked down, "Yeah actually I got it from my ex-husband."

"You seem so young. It surprises me you've already been married." I blurted, and instantly bit my tongue. That was stupid.

"We were young. High school sweethearts actually. We went to Geary. Right after high school he proposed, and I was young and..."

"Stupid?" I asked.

"No... I wasn't stupid. He's a great guy. He's a cop, actually. I was just young, and I messed up.

"If you don't mind, can I ask what happened?" She paused, so I muttered, "I'm sorry if that was too bold. You just really interest me."

She smiled, "No! It's just something that is hard to talk about on a first date."

"That's fine. I never should have asked." I apologized. My fajita came and her taco salad did, too. We ate in silence, and I was worried that I ruined the date and any chances for a second until she blurted, "I cheated on him." I'll admit it caught me off guard, but it didn't really bother me.

"He was obsessed with work. That's all he every did. He wasn't home for most nights, and on Christmas I had enough. So my coworker called me up, and I went over and I broke my husband's heart in two. The coworker didn't stop calling for the next few days, so finally my husband found out. He was so hurt and was the one who filed for divorce, but half way into he tried to stop it. I knew by then it was right, no matter how much it hurts. So I broke his heart again. But he moved on way before I did. He's dating a girl from his work, and now they're in London."

I was shocked. It kind of turned me on how open she was about her past. She seemed so guilty, so I grabbed her hand and whispered, "We all make mistakes, Sandra."

"Yeah, I just hope I never make one like that again. So tell me about your love mishaps. A handsome guy like you must have broken some hearts in his day."

"Yeah, well you'd be surprise. My most recent case was actually the other way around." I admitted.

She gasped. I tried to hid the pain in my voice when I told her about everything between Natara and I.

"I met her, I loved her instantly. The whole time I didn't think she loved me back. She was obsessed with her work and her partner at work, but we stayed together. I figured that if she loved him, she wouldn't have agreed to marry me. But she did. So I convinced myself she loved me. She had too, right? Well our wedding was destroyed by a crazy killer trying to get back at her, but even before than she hesitated to say 'I do.' We broke it off and now she's dating her partner. I _hate_ myself for thinking she didn't have feelings for him. She swore up and down she didn't. But every night all she talked about was Mal. Mal _this_, Mal _that_..."

She choked on her drink. "Mal Fallon?" she coughed.

"Uh yeah actually... My fiance was Natara Williams. Do you know them?"

She sighed, "Mal was my husband."

"What a small world." I smiled. I didn't want that to ruin anything we could have. Hearing his name boiled my blood and saying her name nearly brought me to tears, but I really started to like Sandra. Her honesty was refreshing and I was relieved that everything was out in the open now.

"I hope this doesn't ruin anything. I really like you Oscar..."

"Santos. And yeah, I really like you, too. You fascinate me." I smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. You are really, truly fascinating. Your honesty is quite...sexy." I teased.

Sandra smiled. "Well, Oscar Santos, I'm very flattered. I think you're eve sexier" she said, leaning over the table towards me.

"If I may be so bold, would you like to come back to my apartment, Sandra...?"

"Taggert. And yes, I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandra Taggert**

As soon as the bill came Oscar snatched it. He set down some cash, grabbed my hand, and walked me to his car. I got into my car and followed him to his apartment, and my head was spinning. We were going so fast, but I would be lying if I said it bothered me. I was _thrilled_.

We arrived at his apartment complex a few minutes later. I hopped out of my car and he grabbed my hand and took me a flight of stairs and to the elevator. We reached the fifth floor and he led me into his extravagant apartment. The walls were white and bright, and the whole room was happy and open. It was not what I would've expected of Oscar. It was clean, which was extremely refreshing, and stylishly decorated. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. I sat next to him and smiled, for the first time in a long time not completely over thinking my every action. I was just having fun.

Oscar poured us some wine, and we small talked. After a few more glasses the tequila came out, as did the real conversation. He talked up growing up with his older brothers and his Hispanic heritage. He talked about his high school girlfriends and when he knew he wanted to pursue law. He asked me about high school, about Mal, and about college. He asked about my job and how I stay financially stable.

"Actually, Mal sends me money quite often. Usually once a month." I admitted.

"What, like child support?" he asked.

"No, we don't have kids. He actually isn't required to do it he just kind of... does." I replied.

"Well, that would've been nice from Natara." he joked, taking another tequila shot and chasing it with a sip of Coke.

"You didn't originally strike me as a heavy drinker, Oscar." I teased.

"Well, you didn't originally strike you as a woman who goes home with a stranger on their first date."

I chuckled and scooted towards him on the coach. I put my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm not. You did, however, originally strike me as being extremely sexy." That was enough to set him off. He roughly yanked the collar of my shirt and brought my lips to his. He inhaled, taking in my perfume then exhaled with delight. I placed my hands on his face and he slid his down my back and then grabbed my butt. I jumped, and he laughed and picked me over his shoulder fireman style.

"Ah! Oscar! Put me down!" I squealed. He carried me into his bedroom and smirked, "As you wish." He tossed me onto the bed and quickly ripped his shirt off and hopped beside me, than pulled me on top of him. He began unbuttoning my shirt and I started to feel nervous. He would be the first person I'd ever slept with except for David and Mal. I tensed up, and Oscar noticed.

"Too fast?" he whispered. The sound of his voice relaxed me. I looked down and smiled at him before I went down to his neck and kissed, licked, and bit all the way down until I got to his chest. I dragged my index finger across it, then brought it to my lips innocently. He brought his up to my breasts and winked at me before sitting up and kissing me again, all the while unclasping my bra and tossing it onto the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I thought I was going to be sick. That's what Mal said to me. He said that to me when we were sixteen and in the back of his car in the Blockbuster parking lot before our first time, and David said it to me when I was in the process of cheating on Mal. My stomach lurched and I felt nauseous, and Oscar spoke again, "Sandra?"

Yet again, his voice soothed me. I _did_ want to do this and I wasn't going to let my past mistakes affect my future, whether it be ten years or tonight, with Oscar. So I nodded, and went back to kissing his neck. He arched his head back and moaned with pleasure. It gave me all the motivation I needed to go for his belt, swiping it off his pants in one motion. He unzipped and began talking at his own pants, clearly having no patience for me. I took the opportunity to take my skirt off, but he had other plans. He reached up my skirt and pulled my panties to my knees before taking his fingers inside of me. While I was moaning he stopped, unzipped the back of skirt and tugged it down, also removing my panties completely from my legs. I tugged down his boxers as fast as I could before going down on him. He groaned and moaned and hissed my name, before flipping me over onto my back and separating my legs. He thrusted himself rhythmically inside of me, first slow than fast, soft than hard. He was so big and so pleasing, so it was no surprise at all neither of us lasted very long.

At the end I rolled onto of his chest and faced him, tracing circled on his upper chest. "Oscar, have you ever fucked on the first date before?"

"No, I never have." he smiled.

"Oscar, have you ever wanted to?"

"Not nearly this much."

"Oscar, do you think Mal and Natara would be upset if they heard about this?"

"Honestly, Sandra, who even cares?" he chuckled.


End file.
